Late Nights
by Dudekmc123
Summary: It's nearly 2am and Kendall could only wonder why Logan wasn't in bed. Kogan. One-shot. Slash!


_Don't mind me, just writing short silly fluff-filled Kogan fics when I'm not supposed to. This was actually written on a Monday, during my own "Late Night" in the midst of writing my Composition I essay and started writing it which was a horribly bad idea because I was so sleep deprived the next day. Oh well. I didn't think to post it up at 3 am in the morning that day because of my tiredness but now, three days or so later, I think this is okay and I'm just gonna… leave it here for you all I suppose…_

_Happy reading :)_

**Late Nights**

Kendall Knight was stirred out of his sleep the moment he failed to feel the warm body of his best-friend, and now lover, Logan Mitchell, besides him. He'd opened his eyes, groggy, and, in the darkness of the room, saw that the twin bed pushed besides his was still empty. The blankets unruffled, pillow without a crease—it then became clear to him that the mattress had been untouched for the night.

He turned his head around to look at the digital clock that blinked besides him on the night-stand, briefly having to rub his eyes of sleep in order to focus the blurry glowing numbers. 1:50 am was what the time had read. A slight panic arose within him at the thought of realizing that Logan had yet to turn in for the night when 2 am was approaching quickly. The brunet has assured him he'd go to bed shortly after Kendall had gone to sleep around 9 but here he was, about four hours later, with no Logan in sight.

The blonde peeled himself out from the covers, bare feet stumbling across the scruffy carpet ground as he made his way through their room, intent on investigating what Logan was up to that was so important that it kept him from sleep.

Upon approaching the kitchen, Kendall was blinded by the flood of light, slightly hissing at the pain it brought him as he snapped his eyes shut. It was always overwhelming for such luminosity to be thrown in his face after such a good rest but he forced his eyes open, reminding himself that the priority of finding out what was up with Logan was very important and no amount of light fixtures was going to deter him.

After blinking a couple of times he was finally able to see again, his eyes quickly catching the sight of whom he had been searching for. Logan had his back turned to him as he sat at the dining table, but Kendall could already make out the silhouette of his laptop in front of him, the clicking of keys echoing through the silence of the apartment around them.

'_Just what is he typing_?'

His interest piqued, Kendall quietly tip-toed across the floor until he was right behind the shorter boy who was hunched over the screen, too absorbed in words to even notice the other's presence in the room. Kendall caught sight of the opened document then, eyes scanning over the already typed out paragraphs and trying to make sense of the sentences until it hit him: this was the biology paper they were supposed to turn in for class tomorrow!

"But I thought you said you already finished this?"

The sudden sound of Kendall's voice cutting through the air in such a close proximity caused Logan to practically jump out of his seat, eyes widening in fright at the sight of the taller figure towering over him. Once recognition came into play he calmed down, a hand coming to grasp at his chest as he breathed out, "Kendall, can you please not do that? As much as I like surprises, I think you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he answered in apology, watching as Logan resituated himself in his seat and turned back to his laptop. Frowning, the blonde slid into the chair next to the other, reciting his unanswered question, "Logan, why are you working on this paper at this time of night when you said you had already finished it this morning?"

The brunet let out a sigh of frustration, turning to face Kendall besides him as he admitted with a distraught expression, "I lied."

"But, why would you-"

"I lied because I didn't want you or the other guys to worry about me, okay!" Logan didn't mean to snap at him, but the intense stress put on his shoulders to finishing this essay was making it hard for him to remain calm. "I just-I knew we had a busy day at the studio this whole week and I didn't want to mess our schedule up by doing any homework. So I just kept putting it off and waiting for a chance, but now it's the night before and I had little to none of it done and now I have to do it all in one go when there's hardly any time because it's two in the morning and-"

"Logan, Logan, _breathe_," Kendall cut in amidst his rambling, putting a gentle hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, massaging the tensed muscles beneath his touch. In almost an instant the brunet collapsed onto the table, burying his head in his folded arms as he let out a long painful whine.

Kendall cringed at the sound, hating to see how this situation was affecting him so badly. Logan was such a good student and a hard-working band mate, but he really needn't deal with this level of strain.

"How long have you been doing your homework assignments like this?" Kendall then inquired, continuing to rub along the other's small back.

"Just a few times," Logan's response came as a muffle through his arms. "I can usually handle the work load, but it gets real tough when Gustavo has us working excessively. That's when I end up here like this because there's hardly any time left for school assignments."

The fact that this wasn't just a one time occurrence caused Kendall to wince. "Please don't do this to yourself anymore Logan, if you need anymore time just say so. The guys and I will figure out a way to get Gustavo to lend you more hours for your school work so you don't have to do these late nights anymore."

"But I'll let you guys down!" The brunet picked his head up and turned back to the other with a worried expression. "The band will fall behind schedule because of me and you'll all hate me for it, especially James, I don't want to let him down on his dreams!"

"James would understand if we explain the situation. As for the rest of us, well, we can always wait on a friend. It's better than seeing you sleep deprived and worn out." Kendall assured him with a soft pat and a small smile, causing the other's lips to slightly tug upwards as well.

"I guess…" Logan then took a deep breath before frowning at the sight of his laptop's glaring screen before him. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm stuck staying up until I finish this essay now though."

"Well, you could always not turn this one in."

The brunet gaped at the taller in disbelief, "Are you crazy? Not turn an essay in? Do you know what that could do to my average?"

"Logan your average is a 4.0. What could _one_ bad grade really do to it?" Kendall emphasized this with the raising of his index finger.

"Hah," the shorter scoffed, pushing the other's hand out of his face as he explained. "That's where you are wrong. By letting one grade slip I'm endangering myself in falling into a bad pattern of habit. One soon becomes many and, before you know it, my average is in the toilet."

"But you're _Logan_," Kendall reminded him. "How could a top student like you fall into bad habits after only letting one essay slip? You're more grounded than that."

"That's what James said about you in the 3rd grade and look where you are now." Logan gave him a look before pulling his laptop back into place in front of him and opening up the documents.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "That's only because I found my true calling. Everyone knows if you wanna become a good hockey player you have to practice hard at it. Essays are second priority."

"Yeah, yeah just keep telling yourself that."

"You're just jealous because you have to wait until college to get into the cool doctor stuff while my career, luckily, turned out to be a sport."

Logan snorted at this, "Uh huh, totally jealous. I'm practically drowning in wanting to live the life of Kendall Knight, underachiever and high school student with a B average."

"Hey, underachievers do not have B averages and they do not score record deals with top music producers in Hollywood after one audition that was, may I remind you, not even a real formal one anyway." The blonde pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, resting his chin comfortably on the edge of his right shoulder.

"Okay, I'll give you props for that." The genius couldn't help grinning, enjoying the nice comfort of his boyfriend's strong arms.

It was only a second before he felt the other's stare, head turning to lock with those beautiful glistening green eyes, Kendall's blonde bangs just barely brushing against his lashes. Before he knew it he was being kissed, slow and sensually, Kendall exchanging quiet feelings of love through the soft movements of his lips and the wet strokes of his tongue.

For those few seconds Logan forgot all about homework then, mind solely focused on the existence of his partner, returning back heated kisses and tugging on strands of blonde hair that made his lover moan in appreciation. He couldn't deny Kendall in these moments, for they had only just started going out about a month ago and every kiss felt like it was a dream. Neither could really get over the fact that they were allowed to touch one another so freely and that's why hands were usually groping all over, now being no exception.

_Ding_!

The sound of Logan's laptop going back into lock mode brought the genius' attention back, pulling apart from Kendall as he looked over the taller boy's shoulder, reading the time that read nearly close to two-fifteen.

"Well, if you don't want me to become sleep deprived, I suggest you let me go." Logan offered a smile to Kendall who still clung to him.

Their faces were only inches apart, the blonde's eyes dark and filled with a desire that could only be described as lust. And as much as Kendall yearned for nothing more than to drag his boyfriend back to their shared bedroom and ravage him with kisses on par with electrifying touches, he knew he couldn't.

"How long is it going to take you to finish your essay?" The blonde could only ask in a manner that sounded like a high-pitched whine, his mind holding onto a thin strand of hope of them possibly going back to the room together to continue if Logan was only a couple of sentences short.

"Probably another hour or so, I need to make sure I've got all my references right."

Kendall let out a sigh at this, untangling his arms reluctantly from his boyfriend's snug body as he settled back against the frame of his chair. Okay, so that was a bit of a let down, but he could deal. They had plenty of other times to do those things.

The blonde decided to seek pleasure in watching, observing as Logan logged back onto his computer for about the 2nd time since he got there that night. There was nothing but silence as he began the construction of another paragraph of his essay, the whirring sound of the air vents above mixing with the steady clicks of his keys. Kendall wasn't as comfortable in a chair as he was in bed, but the fact that Logan was besides him soothed him more than his comforters ever could. It brought a smile to his face and he made do with using his arms as a pillow as he rested his head upon the surface of the table, eyes fluttering open and closed as he took upon glances of his beloved, studious and perfect with chocolate colored eyes and soft dark chestnut locks-everything Kendall had ever wanted him to be.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, you know." Logan chuckled upon sight of the other resting on the table. "There's no need for you to stay out here with me."

"But the bed isn't the same without you, Logie." Kendall whispered out this response softly, eyelids too heavy to even reopen, his mouth following with a heavy yawn. "There's no warmth without you there."

Logan shook his head at this, muttering a quiet "ridiculous", though he leaned down and offered a soft kiss to the top of Kendall's head before settling back to the working task at hand.

It was one of the best late nights he ever had.


End file.
